Forever
by Maiokoe
Summary: She knew when she was unwanted. How could she compete with Kikyo, after-all? The woman died for their love, and here she was, still alive, still breathing, and watching the two of them from a far. But she couldn't help what she felt. Even if he didn't feel the same way, she would always love him. Rated T for swearing and character death. Slight KikXInu, KagXInu. Now with epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inuyasha does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Why am I even here?" Sango blinked rapidly down at Kagome. The partial priestess was seated against the wall, eyes rimmed red and fresh tear tracks trailing down her cheeks.

"What? Kagome, what's the matter?" Sango knelt down next to her, resting her hand on hers. "Is something bothering you?"

"I-It's Inuyasha…" her voice was low. Sango's eyes narrowed.

"What did he do this time?"

Kagome offered her a watery smile. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Sango was confused, so utterly confused. "Then… what…?"

Kagome wiped at her eyes, curling her knees to her chest. "How can I compete with Kikyo? He loves her so much and I… I'm just a copy! So no matter what, she still wins!" the girl wailed.

Outside, Inuyasha's ears perked when he heard her crying. He wondered what was wrong now.

"K-kagome, it's hardly about winning or losing!" Sango's hands fluttered about her, trying to figure out how best to comfort her. Beating up the hanyo would make _her_ feel better, but it wouldn't help right now. Maybe later though. "He cares about you, like you him!" Kagome was still sobbing so Sango settled against the wall next to her hesitantly, gazing at her sadly. "And we know he loves you… He's so protective of you and gets so jealous around Koga. It's easy to tell how he feels about you." She hoped she was helping.

Kagome let out a sharp laugh and Sango's heart ached at hearing how broken she was. "He feels responsible. I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, remember? He said so himself, he couldn't bear to see her hurt again, to see another woman die because of him." Kagome leaned her head back, a pained smile on her face as she gazed up at the thatched roof. "And anytime she's around, even so far away, he runs to find her… And every time I catch up, they're…" she buried her face in her hands, her body trembling as she tried to forget everything she ever saw. But she couldn't. Those memories were engraved into her mind, her heart. She could never forget them, not even if she wanted to.

They showed her shortcomings. How she couldn't compare to the priestess who died so many years ago. The woman who stole and held onto Inuyasha's heart. Sometimes, she felt like they were making progress, like Inuyasha felt the same way as she did. But, without fail, those thoughts and hopes would soon be irrevocably crushed and scattered to the four winds. _Every. Single. Time._

She wanted to hate the woman, really she did, but she couldn't. Kikyo hadn't done anything but love the half-demon when no one else did. She showed him love and emotions. Showed him trust. And it was hardly her fault Naraku tore them apart and caused her death, but then what about everything that had happened since her rebirth? All those terrible choices she made? No, Kagome couldn't even hate her for those. Because he still loved her. Her, not Kagome. And if Inuyasha was happy, then God forbid she ruin it and make him suffer again.

"Kagome…"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Kagome breathed, blinking hard, trying to stop the tears. "How can I even hope to compare to that? I'm still alive… She _died_ for him, how can I compete against that?!" She was becoming hysterical. "He loves her so much and I'm here, reminding him of her! When he looks at me, all he sees is Kikyo! He's just reminded how he failed fifty years ago!"

"Kagome, stop it. You know that's not true," Sango ordered, her voice becoming hard. Oh yes, she would show Inuyasha the error of his ways… Repeatedly, if need be.

"He told me so himself! I look too much like her, so that's what he sees!" Sango stood up, leaving the girl sobbing on the floor.

"Kagome. This isn't helping anything. So what if you're alive. Are you telling me you'd be better off dead? That everything that's happened up until this point in your life is worthless because of _him_? A half-demon who can't even make up his mind? Yes, he loves Kikyo, but he loves you too. If you were to die as well, it would break him, Kikyo be damned! If you died before his eyes, or out of his sight, it doesn't matter, he wouldn't be able to handle it! Do you understand me? Maybe this just proves you're better off with someone else, doesn't it? Koga expresses his devotion enough, after-all." Sango bit out the last bit, knowing this to be true. The wolf demon may express himself rather boldly, but that didn't mean he wasn't serious. He only spoke truth, only stated what was true. Love? Yes, he loved her. Enough that he would _kill_ to make her happy.

Kagome raised her face once more. "K-Koga?"

Sango crouched down, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you should go home. Get some rest, go to school. Take your mind off things here. Talk with your mother, your friends. Perhaps that Hojo boy." She smiled lightly and Kagome swallowed thickly, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "Take a few days and think about what I said. We all love you, Kagome. And we're glad you're alive."

* * *

He stared, Tetsusaiga slipping from his grasp. Kagome stared ahead, strangled breaths pushing past her lips. "K-kagome…" The sword was pulled harshly from her stomach and she collapsed without a word. "KAGOME!" he bolted across the field, next to her in an instant, her blood slipping through his fingers. The demon skittered away, escaping with a maniacal laugh.

She gazed up at him, her skin growing pale and form going cold. "Inu…Inuyasha…"

"Y-yeah? Hold on, Kagome, don't move, okay? You'll make it—" Blood dribbled past her lips and he swallowed hard. "You'll be fine," was muttered more for his sake than for hers.

She smiled. The stupid idiot smiled.

"I-It's alright… I'm alright… Inuyasha." She raised a hand, cold fingers brushing against his cheek. He raised his own, holding it there, trying hard not to squeeze too tight. She was so fragile, he hated that about humans.

How easily they could break.

"Kagome!" The voice was familiar and he heard the footfalls of their friends. Some distance away, they stopped. He didn't look, but he knew Miroku was holding tight onto Sango and Shippo. He could hear the little fox sobbing for her, shrieking to be let go.

But Miroku knew. They all knew. That's why Sango collapsed in his arms, crying and holding onto him, letting him hold her as well. Shippo was pulled between the two of them, keeping him there.

"Hey, just breathe, alright? Yo-you'll be fine, Kagome!" Damn, why did his voice break? He was a half-demon, son of the great Inu no Taisho and God damn it all, he was not going to cry!

"Inuyasha…" her fingers drooped in his hold and he couldn't help but tighten his grip. "We're even then… aren't we?" He choked out something that might pass as a laugh.

"Even? What were we betting on?"

She smiled again, her eyes darkening, lids becoming heavy in her pain. She was fighting it, for these last few minutes. Fighting for him. "Me and… Kikyo…" He stiffened and the conversation he overheard just the other day whispered at the back of his mind. His eyes narrowed.

"Kagome, don't even _think_—"

"We've both died… for you… maybe now…" Her eyes closed and she struggled to take in a breath. His heart lurched and when she reopened her eyes, relief washed over him. "I'm sorry… so… sorry…" Strained laugher pulled from her lips, the sound horrible in his ears. "I didn't mean… to hurt you…" He could feel tears. Curse it all, he was crying. Her eyes opened a bit wider and he hoped beyond everything that it was a sign she would pull through.

But the blood pooling at his knees told him otherwise.

"She's close… by. I can sense her…"

"Kagome, I don't care right now, just stop talking so I can—" Her hand tightened around his and he stopped. He could sense her too, the woman he loved all this time.

But no, that wasn't right. She was in his arms right now, slipping away.

"You deserve… happy…ness… Inu…yasha…"

"Damn it, Kagome, I don't need that, I need you to wake the hell up and stay with me!" He pulled her closer, ducking his head to press his nose to her hair. He could still smell her, _her_, the scent that made her Kagome. But now it was tinted with blood, so much blood…

Another choked laughter, her chest heaving as more blood dribbled down her chin. "I'm always… messing things up… aren't I? I'm such… a bother…"

"Stay and mess them up more, Kagome!"

She smiled once more, so bright despite the red trailing past her lips. Life returned for that split moment before it flickered away, the spark keeping her there trailing away with the wind.

And with her, went him.

He broke.

What ever made him think he could give her up, for Kikyo? He knew, all this time, he knew… Kikyo had changed, from the woman he loved to someone else. She was "free" now, but that freedom had changed her in ways he couldn't fathom. He understood time could change people, look at him after-all.

But it had been Kagome who truly changed him. Her love, her trust… her faith in him.

And he roared, his spirit dying with the cold woman now in his arms, her smile no longer on her red painted lips. Everything he felt, everything he tried so hard to hide, all of it was for nothing. All those times he felt such love for this woman, those times were he just wanted to smile at her, to be close to her, _hold her_… And he stopped himself, because he was a demon and demons didn't show emotion, not if they wanted to be strong.

Was this what he wanted?

But he was still some human and emotions had broken past his barriers, but this was a pain he had never felt before, a grief even his mother's death hadn't been able to pull from him.

This was a nightmare all of his own making, his choices had led up to this. He was totally and utterly to blame.

She would never know how much he loved her and she left believing he loved Kikyo more than her. That had been true, at one point, but lately? No…

But she would never know that. And he would never know what forever with her would feel like.

"_Forever, Inuyasha… I'll always love you… For all of time…"_ the wind whispered to him and he sobbed, holding the woman close, her body limp in his arms.

* * *

Forgive me, but it just merely came out. I recently started watching Inuyasha—I know, I'm so late to it!—and I really don't like Kikyo. She annoys me and the fact that he loves her despite the woman doing a total 180 and attempting to murder Kagome like three times so far… It ticks me off. I was going to add another scene to this, to make it a happy ending, but I decided against it. I like it dark~!

I suppose, for my first piece of Inuyasha fanfiction, this is fairly decent... Maybe.

Well, with that out of my system, off to write something cute and fluffy~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Inuyasha does not belong to me, nor do I claim it does.

I wasn't going to add onto this, but it's been a few months and I've just been looking at it and thinking about it and I decided I really didn't like the sad ending. Made me depressed. So, here's the final part.

* * *

He woke with a start, eyes wide as his chest heaved. He took in the thatched roof, making out the reeds that kept them dry. He raised himself up on his elbows. The fire was dying in the pit, the embers just a dim glow, giving off little heat. Golden eyes worked their way around the room, taking it in and calming himself down. Shippo slept quietly in his corner, curled and nestled in the blankets, Kilala snuggled next to him.

Nothing was wrong, everything was alright.

He raised his head, listening and taking in the scents—nothing was out of place. Miroku and Sango slept in the small house next-door, their children snoring and whimpering in their sleep.

"Mm… Inu…yasha?" He looked down, taking in Kagome next to him. She was on her side, looking over her shoulder at him blearily. "What…" she broke off in a yawn, eyes dropping closed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep." She rolled over, curling against him, fingers reaching up to brush his cheek. "You need to sleep." Her eyes were open, sleep at bay for now.

"No, something's wrong. Tell me," she kept her voice low, lest she wake the fox kit on the other side of the room. He offered her a small smile, dropping back down to the mat and wrapping an arm around her. "Inuyasha."

"Just a bad dream, don't get all worked up." She shifted, resting her chin on his chest as she eyed him, obviously wanting more than that. "It was nothing."

"Was it about me?"

He winced. Was it that obvious?

"I'm here now, and I'm not leaving, Inuyasha. You can't get rid of me that easy."

His chest tightened at her words. No, she was wrong. It was _all too easy_ to get 'rid' of her. He swore he could still feel her, growing cold in his arms, the bitterness of her blood—cold, metallic—as it slipped from her. She was human and if she wasn't paying attention, such a thing could happen. He'd lose her again, like those three years all over again. Whereas then he knew she was still out there, waiting to come back, just as he waited for her, if something where to happen…

She raised herself up now, looking down at him. "Look at me, Inuyasha, okay? I'm right here."

"I know," he curled his arms around her, bringing her down gently to his side. "I know, Kagome." Her eyes still showed her concern though, and he smiled a bit, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. She smiled back, leaning forward to kiss him. "Come on, you need to sleep," he pulled away first, despite the screaming voice in his head telling him to never stop.

"Yeah, well…" her nose wrinkled, lips pulling up in a grimace. "Jeez…"

"What? What's wrong?" Panic shot through him.

"Nothing, nothing, he's just—ah, there again!—he's kicking is all." His hand slipped between them, resting on her bulging stomach. "Probably woke up from your voice," she teased lightly, a common theme she'd been using the last few months. Another kick and her hanyo husband's face lit up. She huffed out a breath.

Their child had some demon, that's for sure.

"The pup's restless, huh?"

She was quiet for a moment before shee snorted, lips pulling together, obviously trying not to laugh. He shot her a confused look. Yes, she'd been having mood swings like crazy, but she was pretty normal during the nights. And her cravings were… terrifying. "Kagome?" he questioned cautiously. She pulled this one before, laughing and happy one moment only to burst into tears the next—and if that happened again tonight, Sango would be over here in exactly 6.7 seconds, fire burning in her eyes as Miroku ushered him out of his volatile wife's reach.

"It-it's just—just you… pup." She snorted again, the smile breaking through despite her best efforts. "It's just, so funny! It's a baby!" And she was laughing, not loud enough to wake their neighbors, but enough that Shippo stirred, blinking open his eyes sleepily before rolling them at the couple and shoving his head under his pillow.

Inuyasha, however, frowned a bit, put off by her laughter. Sure, if it was _human_ it would be a baby, but it's some dog demon, so, pup! Obviously. Sure, not a whole lot of demon, but enough. Maybe. Actually, they weren't too sure about that, given people didn't typically marry a hanyo. So, to be perfectly honest, they had no idea. They both realized their child would be some demon, but they had no idea how much(1/4 according to Kagome) and how they would be affected. Would he have Inuyasha's dog ears? Heightened senses? Would he turn human once a month? Or twice? Would it be opposite instead, turning demon once a month? If so, how much? Half? Full?

There were too many questions and no one had the answers.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, I just find it cute," she soothed, noticing his put-off look.

"Yeah, whatever…" She leaned up, pecking his cheek before snuggling back down against him, a smile on her lips as her eyes closed. "Sleep well, Kagome," he breathed into her hair, arm still wrapped protectively around her.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she hummed out, breathing beginning to even. He tightened his hold, closing his eyes as he took in her scent. She still smelled the same, the only difference was his had mingled with hers, proclaiming to all that she was taken and then the delicate scent that was their child, a combination of them.

If anyone wanted to harm either of them, they would have to deal with the Great Inu-Taisho's half-demon son, a great warrior in his own right. Him on a good day was scary enough, but such an act would push him over the edge into purely demonic, something no one would survive.

"I love you too, Kagome."

She gave a small, content sigh, falling effortlessly into sleep.

With her beside him, he wouldn't edge into that darker territory. Having her was all he would need in life and Kami help anyone who tried to pull them apart.

* * *

Really short, like half of the first half, but I like it~

Tell me what you think~!


End file.
